


[vid] Wherever We Are

by silly_cleo



Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: "This love, it is a burning sun."





	[vid] Wherever We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaila/gifts).



**Where We Are**  
**Music:** Into the Open Air by Julie Fowlis  
  


[Wherever We Are](https://vimeo.com/236166056) from [equinoxing](https://vimeo.com/user24367185) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: Dashwoods)


End file.
